


仿生人会梦到原恒星吗

by mustloveGENE



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 鹤豆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveGENE/pseuds/mustloveGENE
Summary: 情人节快乐。
Relationships: 佐藤景瑚/河野纯喜, 豆原一成／鹤房汐恩, 鹤房汐恩／豆原一成
Kudos: 11





	仿生人会梦到原恒星吗

“昨天晚上我做了个梦。”早餐的时候汐恩突然说。  
豆原差点被牛奶呛到：“你没问题吧？”  
“没有，你起床前我已经自检过了。”  
“没有生病？”  
“没有感染病毒。”  
“数据溢出？”  
“我脑容量没有那么小。”  
“没有基因或者代码片段变异？”  
“你们人类会有这样的变异？”  
豆原咬着煎蛋想了想：“等我下班后找纯喜哥给你看看，”等了等他又问，“梦到什么了？”  
“一片陆地，非常广阔，延伸到很远，最后是一条蓝白色的线，上面是天空。”  
“那叫地平线。”  
“什么是地平线？”  
“那是行星上才能看到的景色，你的星球没有吗？”  
汐恩想了想，摇了摇头。  
豆原回忆了一下：“我也很久没看见过了……还梦见什么？”  
“梦见燃烧的恒星，质量很大，热度很高，火红火红的，但是不稳定，光芒散成一片星云……”  
“是原恒星吧……”豆原觉得奇怪，“你最近收看什么奇怪的电视节目了吗？”  
“没有，最近都没开过电视。”  
是自己忙忘了，豆原看了看表，打开电视。  
电视上还是上次他看过的新闻频道，新年减价，星球变暖，货港火灾，能源小偷，环保游行，消费税上涨，诸如此类的消息，有关本地的是关于J11区的星尘循环系统出了故障，导致整个J12区都大雾弥漫，严重影响了居民生活，航空港的航班起降也受到妨碍，抢修工作预计要持续一天之类。  
豆原叹了口气，昨天空港已经很乱了，虽然启用了最新的一级盲降系统，但是整个导航系统都已经超负荷运转，今天如果还是这个情况，真不知道会出什么事。如果新年一早的头条是空港大型导航事故，奖哥的脸色一定非常好看。  
“空港今天还是有雾。”汐恩说。  
“是啊，好麻烦啊。”豆原嘟囔着把电视遥控板给他，把最后一片面包叼在嘴里，“上班去了，你哪里也不要去。”  
汐恩点了点头，在电视前面坐下了。

塔台的控制室忙得天昏地暗，显示墙上无数的飞船光点和线条交织在一起，动态标识着每个航班的起降和跑道的使用情况。  
纯喜正在说服一架小型客船起飞：“ShipBreakin'，第二十四跑道，准备起飞……对，你没听错，真的该你，你真的可以起飞了！”  
“不公平！我在这里等了24小时了！”一个女飞行员在公共频道里不满地喊。  
“比你等得长的还有很多，K6号，准备起飞。”白岩很冷酷地接过话筒。  
“你的声音真好听……”  
“那么请再安心等待，就可以多听一会儿。”白岩用脸颊夹着话筒，一面示意纯喜签发放行。  
“公共频道禁止调情。”有个预设了远日轨道的红发飞行员说，“和我的单人频道可以。”  
豆原刚进门，就看到白岩冷酷地切了那个飞行员的麦。

见到豆原进来纯喜立刻就脱下耳机扔给他，“快快快，换班。我要累死了，滞留一百零一架，延迟着陆六十五架，今天就得把他们全弄出去，否则就停不下了，快来！”  
豆原戴上耳机，接上导航仪。  
他错误率保持在零，所以奖哥同时授予了他调度和签发两个权限，纯喜去换工作服的时候他已经处理掉了三架。  
“纯喜哥，有空的话你去看看汐恩，他说他昨天晚上做梦了……二号跑道出了什么事？”  
纯喜一边换衣服一边不以为然地咧咧嘴：“现在这种可以让仿生人做梦的程序多得很……一架货运飞船打滑了，折断了机翼，燃料箱泄露，把整条跑道都堵住了，惨不忍睹。”  
“可他不是那种仿生人……真是添乱，什么时候能清出来？”  
纯喜皱皱眉：“你还是不相信？……在清了在清了，但什么时候清出来就不知道了。”  
“反正他不一样。”  
“行了我知道了，我回头想办法把他彻底格式化一下。”  
豆原听到格式化一下脱掉耳机站起来。  
“开玩笑的！”纯喜笑道。  
豆原狠狠对他呲了一下牙，又戴上耳机继续同那些航班奋斗。  
“我真后悔捡到那家伙，从那以后你对哥哥都特别凶。”纯喜摆出一张痛不欲生的脸。

三个月前纯喜在天文塔值班，一个火球一样的东西降到他的观测区域，直接落进透明海里，他跑过去时遇到正在海边徘徊想要捉一条海狗带回去养的豆原，两个人合力把一个像救生舱一样的东西拖到陆地上，汐恩呛了两口水，睁开眼睛很奇怪地看着他们。  
“*♟♞♛☆▼⇔®*Ⅱ✘……”

“他在说什么啊？”  
“不知道。”  
“现在怎么办？”  
“上报，或者把他带回去。”

最后还是没有选择上报。因为汐恩听到他们对话之后好像明白了一点什么，他就像知道决定权取决于谁一样瞪着豆原，豆原在他胁迫意味的目光里感受到一种莫名其妙的信赖，于是也鬼使神差对纯喜摇了头。  
“反正你要搬去和景哥一起住，我就一个人了，会寂寞。”  
“这就是你来海滩捉海狗的理由？”  
“只是想养而已……”

纯喜后来偷偷弄了台机器回来，把汐恩从头扫到脚。  
“太像人类了，是高级别仿生人。”他下结论道。  
“不是。”汐恩突然用他们的语言说。  
纯喜和豆原吓了一大跳。  
“你说什么？！”  
“我记不太清了，虽然但是我来自另一个星系，是外星人。”  
“你是才学的地球系语言吗？”豆原问他，语法还有点问题。  
汐恩点点头，他指了指开着的电视，“正在学，还不太熟练。”  
“果然是仿生人才有的学习能力吧！”纯喜叫道。  
“不是的！”汐恩皱眉挥拳的样子不仅生动还有点虎。  
“好吧好吧，没有关系。”豆原连忙安抚他，“但你知道，无论说你是仿生人还是外星人都是一件非常危险的事，你会被带走的。”  
汐恩好像听懂似的点点头。  
Sion是他名字的发音，豆原和纯喜便给他取了最接近发音的名字。

纯喜要和景瑚搬到一起，临走前他把房间整理了一遍，往冰箱里塞满了牛奶鸡蛋泡面披萨之类的速食食品，写了满满五页的生活提示，在抱着最后一个纸箱出门前，还是忍不住问豆原：“你知道怎么用洗衣机吧？”  
“经常忘记晾衣服的人又不是我！”豆原推着他往楼下走，“我不会饿死的。”  
“我让汐恩快速学习了地球系生活指南，搞不好他比你还能干。”  
“难怪今天厨房报了火警。”  
纯喜走前抱了豆原一下，“你以后一个人住有什么困难要跟哥哥说啊！”  
“不是一个人啦！”豆原一边说一边用力回抱了纯喜。

他不是一个人，因为汐恩适应很好地住下了。  
豆原有时候感叹现在的仿生人技术已经发展到用阿西莫夫测试也无法判定的程度，汐恩坚持说自己是外星人，豆原也无法证明他不是。  
好在汐恩学得很快，当他看了三天电视又学会上网之后，已经能很好扮演起一个真的家用仿生人的角色。  
“地球系和外星球关系不好吗？”他甚至试着学做饭。  
“不是殖民就是被殖民的关系，”豆原有点发愁地看着一桌子明显是电视节目里才会有的菜单，“太多了，一顿吃不了。”  
“人类和仿生人的关系也是吗？”汐恩自己吃了起来。  
“唔……有一点区别，殖民会有反抗，但仿生人不会违背人类的意愿。”  
“也就是说如果我不想被带走的话，就得老老实实装成仿生人，装成听你的话的样子？”  
难道程序不是这样的吗，豆原笑了出来：“你也可以装成自闭的样子。”  
“这更难，”汐恩摇摇头，“我很喜欢你们地球系的食物……”  
话题转移好快，豆原抬头疑惑地看着他。  
“听说人类自闭的话，食欲会下降，会不吃东西，这对我可不行，我假装不了这个。”  
豆原惊讶地看着他开始吃第二碗，“那是抑郁不是自闭……”  
“是吗，我还没弄清楚区别。不过你要向我道歉。”汐恩突然很郑重地说。  
“为什么？”  
“因为你刚才说太多了，一顿吃不了，你错误地低估了我。”汐恩一摊手，一桌子菜竟然已经消灭地七七八八了。  
豆原忍不住笑出来：“你确实不像普通仿生人。”  
“仿生人吃很少吗？”  
豆原摇头：“我第一次见仿生人让人类道歉的。”  
“但是对不起。”他还是补充道，“谢谢你学会了这么多。”

豆原后来又研读了几遍仿生人的行为守则三定律，汐恩的行为模式虽然跳脱，但好像也从来没有违背过三定律，或许是初始设定为以为自己是外星人的那种仿生人？

知道豆原家搬来了一个新房客的同事不少，其中有一半以为汐恩是豆原的哥哥，另一半以为他是豆原的弟弟。知道真相的只有豆原的另一位上司，负责监听的主管景瑚。  
那天豆原上班忘了带ID卡，图省事让汐恩给自己送过来，结果汐恩到塔台后很好奇地看了一眼屏幕墙上的航线，有点莫名其妙地问豆原：“为什么他们要这么飞啊？”  
“什么怎么飞？”  
“还有不到15.51秒就会撞上了诶！”他指了指两个光点。  
豆原看了一眼屏幕，吓得马上通知两艘飞船施行紧急回避。

景瑚把他拉到边上，小声问：“那是谁？”  
“我哥。”豆原漫不经心地说。  
“计算能力能快过我们0.1秒处理三十万个目标的云端导航系统的家伙是你哥？”  
他话刚说完，系统的报警声姗姗来迟地响起。  
紧急回避口令已经在执行了，豆原抬头看着景瑚。  
“不相信我也应该信纯喜啊！”  
景瑚优雅地耸耸肩膀：“我从小家里就有使用那种军用级别仿生人来看家，我心算一下他的运算速度就知道他一定是最高级别的一种。”  
“景哥帮我保密好不好？”豆原眨着眼睛眼巴巴地望着他。  
“让他来我们监听中心帮忙吧！”  
“不行！”  
“我可以帮他弄到从出生证开始的所有假护照。”  
豆原考虑了一下：“我每天来帮你一小时，一个月。”  
“两个月。”  
“一个月，我还可以每天让纯喜哥早半小时下班回去做饭。”  
“成交。”

话虽如此，但景瑚明显没有放弃对汐恩的兴趣，说不清他究竟是对让仿生人帮忙的兴趣比较大还是对教坏仿生人的兴趣比较大，他和纯喜来看望豆原的时候，总是时不时怂恿汐恩试一试“反抗”豆原。  
“虽然豆原不让你出门，但你可以趁白天没人时候出去逛逛就回来。”  
“上网和看电视比较有趣。”汐恩眼皮子都没抬一下。  
“别看豆原稳重，其实怕黑得要命，你可以哪天试试吓他，看看他反应。”  
“磁暴时期停过电，看过了，非常有趣。”汐恩笑得还挺开心。  
“你听过他喜欢的那个组合的歌吗，他给你安利过没有，是不是难听极了！”  
“还好吧，”汐恩有点慵懒地说，“我除了欣赏他喜欢的Alan还比较欣赏Reo。”  
景瑚一时间毫无办法。  
“我从来没见过逻辑程序这么具有反抗性但又都没反抗到三定律的仿生人！”他对纯喜说。  
“我也没见过……”纯喜很无奈，“但我觉得我们马上就要被豆原赶出门了。”

景瑚还是给汐恩弄了一整套身份证件，纯喜在和豆原交班的时候递给他一个牛皮信封。  
“是系统里都能查到底子的那种吗？”  
“一半，拿去结婚都没问题。”纯喜很得意。  
突然间警报大作。  
豆原拿下耳机，扭头看屏幕墙，“发生了什么事？”  
“星际海盗！”一个联络员兴奋地说，一个记录本砸到他头上，他抱着头嗷得叫了一声。  
“地上一艘被劫机了，”耳机里传来川西的声音，“天上一艘机械故障。”  
两件事偏偏撞在一起。  
屏幕墙上，一架已经停在跑道上的飞船迟迟不开舱门，突然就叫起了Mayday，看代码居然是一架军用补给舰。另一架刚进入近地轨道的中型客船光点变成闪烁的红色，提示飞船出了故障，高度一直在降，很有可能伴随着失压。豆原第一反应是很不人道地想：“天啊，地面上都要乱作一团了，哪有跑道给你迫降！”  
原本准备下班的纯喜又回到控制台上，重新戴上了耳机，他和客船对话后转向豆原：“他们的密封舱裂开了，舱压下降得厉害，还有十分钟就会进港。”  
豆原飞快地扫了一遍地面的情况，“它太大了，我们可以用的跑道太少，除了五号跑道够宽够长——可它现在也没法动。”屏幕上显示Mayday的红点就在五号跑道上闪烁。  
“那就让地面快速清理！”一个冷静的声音想起，奖哥不知何时来到了主控室，“纯喜你制服呢？”  
“我下班了，”纯喜撅着嘴，“现在是义务加班，奖哥别计较了。”  
豆原呼叫了已经在五号跑道上的白岩：“我们要用那条跑道，马上！”  
话筒里传来嘈杂的沙沙声，警笛和消防车的声音尖利地混在一起。  
白岩用盖过杂音的音量吼道：“我们在努力！可它是补给舰！最大吨位的那种！一时半会儿根本拖不走！”  
“那就让它自己开走。”奖哥接过去话筒，“海盗处理掉了吗？”  
“说得容易，那是空军的玩意儿，操作系统是加密的！要启动它得有密码！”  
“海盗处理掉了，”景瑚的声音加了进来，“监听了加密频道，驾驶员牺牲了，副驾驶昏迷中，地面安全小队已经登舰，导航员和押运员救出来了，但是他们不知道密码。”  
豆原突然把耳机拿远，里面传来故障客船机长震天响的吼声：“氧气要没有了，舱压持续下降！我们要求迫降！我们要求迫降！”  
“坚持一下，我们在想办法了。”奖哥接过他的耳机，对焦急得快要崩溃的机长说：“给我们十五分钟。”  
对方静了一下：“十五分钟，最多，快一点。”  
“放心。”  
“通知联邦空军，问他们要密码不行吗？”豆原抬头问。  
“太单纯啦你，等他们层层上报，开会，讨论，审核，再讨论，再层层传达？”白岩在耳机里说。  
“我们的计算机小组能找到他们的控制密码吗？”  
“你说检修个系统都要花三天时间的小组吗？要他们入侵系统怕是要花三十年。”纯喜无语地说，“十五分钟，得是比我们的云端还得先进的运算才行。”  
一句话提醒了两个人。  
景瑚和豆原对视了一眼。  
“比云端还快的……”  
景瑚冲过来抓起了豆原的电话：“汐恩，五分钟，到塔台来，不，到第五跑道，人命关天。”  
豆原有点发愣地瞪着景瑚。  
汐恩大概在那边说了点什么。  
景瑚皱着眉把电话还给豆原：“你跟他说。”  
豆原咬着嘴唇，停顿了一会儿才低声说：“我在第五跑道等你。”  
“对不起。”景瑚在他挂断之后握住他的肩膀。  
“我知道，人命关天。”豆原转头站起来。

五分钟后豆原已经领着汐恩一路翻过被燃料、灭火材料、零件、消防布搞的一塌糊涂的四号跑道，跑向横着一架超大型飞船的五号跑道，那艘黑漆漆的补给舰断了一个引擎，像折断翅膀的母鸡，可怜兮兮地窝在那里，  
空港今天仍然有雾，不是个适合迫降的天气。豆原一边跑一边跟汐恩交代要他做的事。  
“找到启动密码，让它变得能够被人工控制，这样我们才能把它开走，把这条跑道空出来。”  
“故障客船已经到达空港空域了。”奖哥在主控室呼叫他，“我会让它在我们的空域绕圈，直到你们把补给舰弄走，如果不行，我就让它去透明海上降落。”  
“那太危险了！”豆原喊道。  
“所以你们快点。”

一个军方的人员守在补给舰边上，大概是督察官之类的，试图阻止他们两个爬上舰桥。白岩挥挥手，叫来两个人高马大的地勤队员，“这位大哥累了，需要休息，给他找个阴凉地方吧。”于是这位督察官就被捂了嘴架走了。  
“哇，你一定是混黑道的吧！”汐恩打量了白岩一番，很崇拜地做了一个黑手党的手势。  
“对不起，他看太多垃圾电视剧了。”豆原把汐恩推进驾驶室，“快一点，我们只有十分钟了。”然后他自己跳进主驾驶席，随时准备密码一启动就发动飞机。  
汐恩打开舰船的面板，屏幕上显示了启动画面，然后就要确认虹膜，确认指纹，确认密码。  
“你叫什么名字？”汐恩眼睛一闪一闪的，“哦，DOMINO，你看，我也不是人类，可以通融一下吗？”  
他眼睛盯着前面的屏幕，手指在输入面板上敲着，显示屏不停地闪过绿色的代码，豆原完全看不清，但是汐恩专注地看着，好像每一个电波都有读取到。  
豆原觉得自己不大习惯这么认真的汐恩，他认识的汐恩太像个活蹦乱跳的自然人，虽然无论如何追查来历和测试构成汐恩都能符合仿生人的特点，但豆原打从心底没有把他当成那种“产品”，如果真的是外星人才好，就算忘了来历，但可以归类于生命的汐恩才是自由的。豆原对着屏幕觉得眼花，忍不住擦了擦眼睛。  
现在他的心跳超过一百二，汐恩却浑然不觉，好像正在修理的是他们厨房里那个被他烧炸掉的烤箱，不是一架军用补给舰，头顶上也没有一个可能随时坠毁的客船。  
“真麻烦，这么多道墙，人类总是太多疑。”汐恩抱怨道。  
豆原紧张地盯着他，这个星球的气温很低，按原地球的计量方法，平均气温只有十六度，可是他觉得汗一个劲地沿着脖子往领子里钻，他把刘海撩起来，额头上的汗滴到眼睛里。  
“豆原。”纯喜的声音从耳机里传来。  
“别吵。”  
“好吧。”  
汐恩噼里啪啦在键盘上按了最后一串字符，叫DOMINO的系统整个闪了一下，发出绿色的微光。  
豆原立刻伸手去抓操纵杆。  
“等一下，”汐恩按住他的手，“还有。”  
果然，屏幕上又显示要求最终启动密码。什么玩意儿！豆原的心又一次沉了下去，他飞快地暼了一眼手表，五分零十五秒，他深呼吸了几下，“来得及。”  
“嗯，来得及，不是拆炸弹，不会只剩0.01秒的。”汐恩说。  
“你真的看太多电视剧了！专心点。”豆原斥责了一句。  
汐恩笑了一下。  
时间在一分一秒地过去，补给舰要求密码的界面仍然在闪烁。  
豆原下意识地向耳机里一遍遍说：“快了，就快了。”纯喜难得地没有搭话，任由他在那里念着。  
还有51秒，汐恩突然叫了一声“好了”，请求密码的界面消失了，驾驶室里所有的指示灯都亮了起来。  
可以启动了。  
豆原立刻去拉操纵杆，一时间手抖没握住，滑开了，汐恩抓住他的手一起握住操纵杆。  
“你明明在出汗，手却冰凉。”汐恩说。  
等事情过去后我要禁止他看垃圾电视剧，豆原心跳一百二地想。

客船终于安全迫降，跑道上呼啦啦堆满了忙碌的工作人员，白岩叹气说又多了一架他要拖走的东西，刚才拖走的那个督察官还晕在一边。  
块头巨大的补给舰歪在五号跑道右侧的草地上，豆原还惊魂未定地坐在驾驶席上，来不及把补给舰开到停机位，他只能把它弄出跑道而已，客船堪堪擦过补给舰的尾巴停在五号跑道的尽头。  
“好险。”豆原心有余悸。  
“我第一次破解程序，”汐恩说，“数字和符号什么的，无机质的感觉，不如人类有趣。”  
豆原叹口气，“人类也不有趣。”  
“你知道吗？”汐恩一边清除痕迹一边说，“你刚才说'动一动，你这只笨鸟，要不你就完蛋了'时候的样子有点像《DIE HARD》里的男主角，就很有趣。”  
“喂，那是个光头吧！”豆原瞪着汐恩。  
“你说的完蛋是想要引爆它吗？”汐恩又说，  
豆原吃惊地看着他。  
“因为时间不够，如果不能破解就只能从内部引爆，所以你做好牺牲自己的打算了，你甚至都只给自己捆了安全带，故意不给我捆，方便推我出去吗……”汐恩凑过来，整个人覆到豆原身上，伸手到豆原身上，“但没必要，我不会让你有事的。”他一边解开豆原的安全带一边说。  
他的气息吹到豆原脸上，太近了，豆原半天说不出话来，过了好一会儿他才叫住已经站起来的汐恩：“谢谢你。”

第二天一早的报纸上铺天盖地都是空港的新闻，劫机，故障，迫降……奖哥的采访飘在头条，他先回答了遇到这种事害不害怕的问题，他说客船上三百条人命，大家顾不上害怕，一直都在拼命想办法。而关于如何拖走了联邦补给舰一节，奖哥镇定表示是启动了应急系统。关于如何短时间内做到这一切，奖哥就都归功于是团队奇迹。  
豆原本来没有假期的，但是大雾加上事故，空港有太多后续要处理，处理好之前削减了一大半的吞吐量，塔台总算空闲了，奖哥额外给了豆原三天假。豆原立刻就在空港订了两张票，然后告诉汐恩：“收拾一下，我们去猎户座的阿尔法行星度假。”

然而阿尔法最终没有去成，因为就在他们在空港打算登船的时候，两个穿着联邦制服的男人走了过来，豆原立刻就把汐恩支走，他一个人走了过去，那两个男人拿出一个证件晃了一下，就把豆原带到一边。汐恩拎着行李在舷梯另一边等着，其他乘客一个一个在他身边走过去、登船、准备去另一个星球。  
豆原被叫到了宪兵队问话，汐恩只好一个人拖着行李箱回宿舍。他们显然错过了航班，豆原一直没有回来，汐恩一问，才知道纯喜和景瑚也被传唤到宪兵队“协助调查”。

豆原回来的时候已经很晚，一脸疲惫，往沙发上一倒就闭上眼睛。他们三个知情人都一口咬定自己是守法公民，从来不关心本分以外的事情，甚至都搞不清现在的执政/党是偏红还是偏绿，豆原坚持说他只是误打误撞打开了系统，具体是怎么拿到控制权的他也记不清，“大概就是那种，火灾现场的怪力……”  
但是联邦空军不是傻瓜，他们很快就会发现汐恩的存在，会发现他的证件有问题，查到他根本不曾在地球系社会上出生过，不是个合法的仿生人，他们会追查他的来源，然后带走他。

汐恩拍着他的脸叫他起来吃了东西再睡，但豆原一点食欲也没有，他闷着头去洗澡，结果热水阀忘了开，又不想叫汐恩帮忙。  
他开着凉水让水哗哗地流，在洗澡间给奖哥打了个电话，订了一张去勾陈星座的船票，从那里可以搭乘走私贩子或者海盗或者星际猎人之类的飞船去别的行星，那是个星爆之后坍缩成小恒星的边荒星球，没有原住民，没有殖民，也没有警察和秩序。豆原收到票，然后请奖哥从后台购销了这笔交易。  
他擦了头，从浴室出来，汐恩还在沙发上坐着。豆原去把还没打开过的行李拉出来，然后又把汐恩拉起来。  
“再不走假期就没有了，我改签了航次，我们现在就走。”  
到了空港，临登船前豆原在安全线以外把登机牌交给汐恩，只有一张票，票面上不是猎户座，上面的代码汐恩扫了一眼就知道不是去阿尔法行星。  
“为什么！”他一把拉住豆原的胳膊，其实他心里大概明白怎么回事了。  
“你听我说，去了那边，随便想什么办法，私家船，藏货仓，或者自己搞一艘，总之别回来……”豆原说得很快，“我不能和你一起走了，你得一个人走，军方会追着一点小事不放，我可能会吃一些不痛不痒的官司，但是他们找不到证据就会放过我……”  
“不行。”汐恩说，“你会被通缉，我查过了。”  
“不会的，”豆原说，“你走之后他们就没有证据，找不到证据就会放人，放心吧，你走了我会更安全，过了这阵就好了。”  
汐恩仍然一动不动，“要是没好呢？”  
“那就再等等，总会过去的，A级通缉令也就十五年。”  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？十五年对人类很短吗？”  
“很短，”豆原坚定地说，“十五年后也许仿生人记忆都被重写了，但我也肯定还记着汐恩会在这个宇宙里哪一个星球上仍然是好好的。”  
汐恩还要说什么，豆原抬手揪住他的领子，把他扯向自己， 仰头吻向那张唇。然后就趁汐恩分神掰开了他的手，把他推进登船的人流中。

纯喜来接豆原回去，目瞪口呆地看到这一幕。  
“我真后悔那天同意把汐恩留下来，我以为我稳重可爱的弟弟不会做出出格的事。”

他稳重可爱的弟弟一向不会做任何出格的事，也从来没有什么事瞒着他，只除了这一件。  
豆原是一个人住了，所以他让纯喜把汐恩留下来了，他是不肯把汐恩只当仿生人，因为在磁暴来临的那个长夜他和汐恩上了床。  
这颗星球有随机的磁暴降临，白天变成黑夜，全城停电。豆原焦躁不安地在家里走来走去，墙壁上夜光钟闪着微光，滴答滴答的声音让他更加紧绷。他想起到这个星球的时候，他们全家是响应联邦的星际殖民政策过来的，在飞船降落的那天偏偏遇到了前所未有的磁暴。联邦天文局从来没有预测过会在这颗“适合人类居住”的伴星发生磁暴，等豆原从被冲击地七零八落的救生舱里清醒过来的时候他已经是孑然一身了。他后来疯狂地去档案馆寻找了这颗星的所有星文记载，联邦政府不可能不知道会有磁暴的可能，但是没有任何人说，因为这会影响殖民的大局。  
奖和纯喜把他领回家，带他读了书，考了证，成为空港唯一可以同时持有调度和签发权限的监航官。他总是塔台里最可靠的最稳重的那个年轻人，除了遇到第二次磁暴的这一天。

黑暗中他根本无法平静，他不敢闭眼，因为睡着后睁开眼睛又会是孑然一人。他讨厌黑暗，讨厌孤独，他摸索着倒了一点酒，又弄洒了一半在自己的衬衣上，一阵潮湿又冰凉的不适，他又磕磕绊绊地转去换衣服，黑暗中汐恩捉住他的手：“做点别的转移注意力吧。”  
“你不会受磁暴影响吗？仿生人难道不是会受到最大干扰？”  
“倒是被你晃得头晕。”  
“我讨厌磁暴，”豆原说：“你也会头晕吗？你会不会有事？”他又焦急起来。  
“可以点蜡烛吧？”汐恩很有行动力地站起来就去找。  
“你不要走。”豆原紧紧拉住他。  
“我不是仿生人，”汐恩语气郑重地说，“仿生人应该感受不到这么复杂的情绪吧？”他的手臂任由豆原拉着，他停顿了一会儿，豆原身上的酒的气息一直在他们之间弥漫，“你很需要我吧……”  
豆原没有吭声。  
“那要不要和我试试看？”汐恩又说。  
磁暴带来的雷声在头顶上炸开，豆原拽着汐恩的手臂拽得更紧，有呼之欲出的答案在闷痛的情绪里抽离出来。  
“试什么？”他含糊不清地发问。  
“我说过了啊。”  
豆原呆了一秒，他想思考一下眼下这个情形，但又很快决定逃避思考，他闭上眼睛迎了上去，在雷声中吻上汐恩的脸，“是这个吗……”

所以他们之间并不是捡到仿生人的人类和仿生人的关系，纯喜动摇不了豆原的决定，就像景瑚“教坏”不了汐恩。  
磁暴不是一个偶然，如果没有磁暴他们还是会上床，是相遇让他们拥抱，如果没有相遇——如果没有就好了。  
豆原知道自己潜意识里其实一直没有把汐恩当仿生人，只是因为如果汐恩真的只是一个设定好智能程序的仿生人的话，事情反而可以简单很多，他也可以不用付出心。  
汐恩的星球一定比地球系社会要美好，才可以让汐恩比人类更忠实自我，比人类更生动自由，汐恩是坠入这个凡世的，豆原一直这么想，什么时候就会离开。所以他在奋力和汐恩的臂力做了一番斗争后还是只能认输地蜷起腿来，在被进入的时候拼命忍住呻吟，在渐渐开始习惯之后主动地亲吻，在顶端的痛苦和快乐之刻毫无顾忌地露出真实的青涩的羞耻的样子。  
“如果可以格式化你就好了，”他被抵在窗沿，“我要重新编写程序，让你老老实实被我……唔……”  
“人类可以做梦真好，”汐恩一笑，眼角就有非常动人的弧度，“难道你不是正喜欢这样的我吗？”  
喜欢到底是一种什么样的感情，豆原一直没有参透，汐恩降临到他的生活之前，他信仰缺失，情感单一，汐恩渗透他的方方面面之后，每次回忆起来，好像身体和心都是温热的。  
肉体的起伏之间能听见渐渐远离的雷声，他没有那么害怕和焦躁了，雷声远离就像隔着透明海，大停电让这个星球都变得安静，海水的潮汐声变得更明显了，而浪拍打海岸的一下下又全部化在同样变得明显的一声声喘息里。  
汐恩摸着他的脸和潮湿的眼角说下雨了。

“先说清楚，我不会因为你和我上床就相信你不是用外星人人设来骗地球人的仿生人了。”  
“你在念诗吗？”汐恩诚恳又无辜地望着他。  
“这又是哪个电影的台词……”  
“生命是能互相识别的，无论来自哪个星球，”汐恩后来说，“因为智慧生命都一样，有情感有直觉还有本能。”  
“嗯？”  
“我最近改看小说了，”汐恩说，“人类竟然还分性别谈恋爱。”

汐恩是在勾陈三混乱的黑市交易市场的破屏幕上看到关于豆原的消息，比A级通缉更高的S级，反抗逮捕可以就地格杀的那种。他站在那儿，对着屏幕发呆。  
“至少二十年，好可惜呀，这哥们看起来比我还年轻。”一个黑色头发蹬着摩托车耳朵上打了好几个耳钉的小伙子停在他旁边。  
“可是破坏系统只是二级罪名啊……”  
“破坏系统？帅哥，这可是入侵军方系统，联盟太多秘密了，他们害怕死了，肯定会把罪名定成最坏的，叛国一类的。”  
“你说什么？”  
“那帮蠢货一定搞不清为什么有人能入侵军方系统，也不清楚他知道了什么， 一定吓坏了，这事没法解决，搞不好就是想杀人消灾。这个时代就是这样，悲哀死了。”  
然后他的同伴就来了，坐上他的车后座两个人就一起飚走了。  
只剩汐恩一个人站在屏幕前。  
我要真是仿生人就好了，汐恩心想，我可以去自首，让他们格式化我，把我扔到犄角旮旯的垃圾堆，然后豆原二十年后再把我捡回去。但我不是，我只是意外流浪到了那个有一半都是透明海的星球，我的母星每一个成年人都要这样流浪的，现在我知道了为什么大多数人都没有回来，果然不管什么生命形式，智慧生命最大缺点就是有心。

他在港口上徘徊了一会儿，想要找一艘去透明海星球的船，有一个红色头发的大哥问他，“你要去哪里？”  
“地球系。”  
“地球？”那个人笑起来，“现在很少听到这个词了，参宿四星爆之后我们都只叫那颗无人星为母星。你去干什么？”  
“我和我喜欢的人走散了，我想回去找他。”  
“那上船吧，”那个人说，“我挺欣赏你这个理由。”  
“但我没有什么报酬可以给你……”汐恩想了想，“可以用这条项链交换吗？它很贵重的，你一定识货。”  
他从脖子上摘下那条他从来没有离身过的项链。  
“原恒星石？你居然来自那么远的星系……”那个人对着光查看了一番，然后又打量了汐恩一会儿，“你在你们星球地位不低吧，这你也舍得？”  
“如果我不去，在他心里我的地位才是会没有了吧。”  
红发的大哥大笑起来，把项链还给他：“出发吧，正好我也要去那里。”  
“可能没机会还你这个情了……”  
“这有什么所谓？”那人示意他准备好迁跃，“谁还指望谁还什么，大家都不过是宇宙里一粒尘埃，能发一次光就不错了。”

汐恩在空港里意外没有受到盘查，海关的人员大概也不相信还有人会胆大包天地自投罗网，等盖章的小姐姐终于觉得他面熟而打算报警的时候，他已经跳过安全闸口，翻过隔音墙，走了最近的路回到豆原原来的宿舍。  
窗子还是开着的，窗台上还放着豆原细心打理的那盆金星蕨，羽状的复叶就像翅膀，但是一直不肯开花，豆原每天都会跟它说话。屋子里漆黑一片，门口还挂着豆原一个有着柴犬玩偶挂件的背包。汐恩有一种错觉，好像豆原随时会睡眼惺忪地揉着头发从里面出来问他：“勾陈星座好玩吗？”  
他没有开灯，在黑暗中他也一样什么都能看见。客厅和卧室一片狼藉，瓷器碎了一地，书柜被翻得很乱，他看过的“垃圾电视剧”碟子被扔了满地，他们滚过的床被翻了个底朝天。  
汐恩叹口气：“我花那么多耐心收拾的。”  
他走了一圈，没有发现搏斗的痕迹，稍微放心了一点。

房间里的灯突然亮了。  
景瑚靠在门框上，边上还有满脸恨不欲生的纯喜。  
“宪兵在路上了。”  
“你们怎么知道我回来了？”汐恩问。  
“你搭的飞船申请降落时我就监听到了，”景瑚理所当然地说，“比宪兵队的废物还是要快一点。”  
“豆原不让你回来的。”纯喜说。  
“是的，”汐恩点点头，“但从这里到勾陈星座这么长的时间，足够让我做好决定了。”  
“你果然不是仿生人，豆原原来真的没错……”纯喜悲喜交加地看着他，“如果你是，你应该没办法违抗他的命令。”  
“我本来就不是。”汐恩也懒得向豆原以外的人解释。  
“难怪豆原要送你去那么远的地方，他一定心情复杂极了，既希望你不能回来这样才安全，又希望你能违抗命令以证明你的确不是仿生人。”  
“现在证明了。”但其实豆原根本不需要，汐恩在心里说，他跟我滚床单的时候就知道了，所以他只是真的不想我回来而已，汐恩有点生气地想，所以我要找他算账。  
“他在哪里？”他抬头问他们。  
“我们最远只能把他送到母星，动用了一艘没有登记在案的小飞船……现在他应该已经到了。”  
“地球吗？”汐恩说着就往门外走。  
“等等，地球现在是一颗没人管的无人星，地面条件恶劣，是又一个寒武纪……”  
“所以呢？”汐恩挑起眉。  
“所以要去那里大概得忍受刀耕火种的原始人日子……”  
“哦。”汐恩不为所动，“空港空域没有被封锁吧？”他问。  
“被监视了，但有漏洞。”纯喜好像意识到他要做什么，“可是没有飞船了！你最快也要等到明天……”  
“我说过我是外星人的吧？”汐恩从项链上取下一个钥匙形状的东西，“能用你的跑车去透明海吗？”他问景瑚。

“奖哥如果知道我们的观测海域下面藏了一艘外星飞船非得把我们开除了不可……”纯喜对景瑚说。  
“没关系，都赖给豆原，是他招惹了外星人又不是我们。”  
他俩目送着一艘奇形怪状的发着绿色微光的飞船从海水下面升起来，在他们头顶悬停了一秒，就像在告别，然后就歪歪斜斜地飞走了。  
“到底靠不靠谱啊！”景瑚一脸怀疑地扭曲了帅脸。  
“说出来你可能不信，一开始豆原只是想养一只海狗的。”  
“哦，海狗挺可爱的，吃得还少。”  
“其实……汐恩刚才瞪着我们急得要死还装得很镇定的样子也挺可爱的。”

事态渐渐被人们淡忘的时候已经是极光日过后的情人节，空港的塔楼和星文站都修葺一新，一个联络员跟景瑚上报说听到奇奇怪怪的频段，景瑚接过耳机又看了一眼波形，立刻叫来奖。  
“是没有登记过的飞船，是两个人……是他们。”  
主控室所有人都竖起耳朵。  
“要批准降落吗？”有人问奖。  
奖听了一会儿，然后严肃地摇头：“不批。”  
“为什么啊！我想我弟弟啊！”纯喜一脸哭相。  
“因为他们没申请。”  
“什么？”  
景瑚把波段译到纸上，“说要回去母星……应该是说汐恩的母星，然后要去阿尔法星系看星云……还要去看汐恩梦见过的原恒星……”  
“什么时候回来啊！”  
“也许不回来……”景瑚继续念着，“也许明天就回来。”  
“回来的时候我要把他们打一顿。”不知谁先说。  
“嗯，打到再也不敢不辞而别。”立刻有人附和。  
“还有一段，好像是豆原的，”景瑚又说，“……会给我们带礼物，祝我们情人节快乐。”  
“我可以打得轻一点。”  
“回不回来什么的不重要，主要是想当面打。”  
“而我就不一样了，我有被感动到，我要拆礼物之后再打。”  
主控室的窗台上放着一盆金星蕨，是豆原宿舍的那一盆，大家轮流在照看，羽状复叶像感应到主人的信息一样散发出好看的微光。  
“开花了。”白岩说。  
复叶当中有金色的花在悄悄盛开，就像预示了那个一定会到来的明天。

END.


End file.
